Quests
There are many new '''quests '''for the player to discover in the land of Perisno that range from messenger duty to conquering entire towns. The rewards for such quests can be quite high, including such items as legendary weapons. The Dueler's Quest The Dueler is a mysterious man who holds a legendary weapon, the Strange Rapier. # Go to Arendal, where you will find the Weapon Enthusiast in the tavern, speak to him and learn about the Dueler. Talk to an arena master and he will tell you about the Dueler. # Go to a training field and talk to the trainer, you will defeat three Ace Fighters (around the Champion level). Beware, if the player has been to a Training Field before this quest and fought. The quest will bug out and the player cannot finish the quest. and he will give you information # Go to the castle in Galwe, where 3 historians/scholars will be in the corner beside the door. Talk to one and he will give you the book. # Camp for some time until the book is read, it will tell you to travel to Qaletaqa in the Aroulo area. # Go to the arena where you will first have an 8v8 with the Dueler's apprentices. They are level 40 with 35 strength and decent gear and it will be you and 7 other men that are first below you in your party. # Talk to the arena master again and fight the Dueler himself. His rapier is only able to attack in quick and short stabs: his entire offensive power is negated by blocking down or walking forward so the stabs glance. Best way to deal with him is to use a long polearm or 2h sword: Skyfall, a usual Poleaxe and the like. Or just shoot with a bow because he has no shield. # Talk to the dueler, and he will give you his rapier as well as honor if you choose the second option (Can be done unlimited times, except only in that visit) and give you 8-16 of his apprentices. # Go back to Galwe and return the book to the scholar. # Go back to Arendal and talk to the Weapons Enthusiast for 2000 XP (Can be done unlimited times). IMPORTANT: If you can't find the weapons enthusiast, install the latest pbodless patch here http://www.moddb.com/mods/perisno/downloads/perisno-081-pbodless-patch Kingslayer's Quest Great Bard Targith is in dire need of a capable hero to seek for the legendary Kingslayer, a glorious weapon once wielded by Emperor Thyceo, said to have slain more than 7 different kings. But for Targith to continue his search he requires two important but long lost artifacts: Emperor Thyceo´s biography, as well as the lyre of Yralis. # Speak to Great Bard Targith in the Tavern of Amarna to start the quest. # Go to Waal Castle and speak to the Unusual Hermit at the Lord´s hall (don´t lie or intimidate him) # Go to Westrey Castle and speak with Galine at the Lord´s hall (also don´t lie to him) # Go to Harrath Castle near Forde, and speak with Priest Calain at the Lord´s hall. Convince him to not commit suicide by gifting him 500 Aurums (lowest option) # Go to Wotin Caslte (Valahir territory) and speak to Sekr Frosttongue in the Lord´s hall. Challenge him to a duel (lowest option). # Most challenging part of the Quest: You must defeat Sekr´s Valahir army, consisting of approximately 15 Valahir Huskarls, 28 Valahir Ullr, and 25 Valahir Jarls. Additionally, Valahir´s mountainous terrain prevents cavalry from being effectivly used. So the player should field a diverse army consisting of high level infantry or plenty of good quality archers, like Elintoran archers. # After defeating Sekr's army, head back to the Amarna tavern and speak to Targith to finish the quest. Targith will reveal he had Kingslayer all along: the retrieval of the Lyre and the Biography were a simple test. The player's reward is the legendary Kingslayer itself! (Be sure to have an open inventory slot before completing the quest, or you will not receive the blade.) The Red Immortals Quest A crazy man in the tavern of Grund is hallucinating about a mythical elite infantry division, only mentioned in the accounts of an Hakkonese historian: The Red Immortals. These soldiers where known for their legendary prowess and invincibiltiy, but then suddenly vanished from the records of the old Hakkonese empire. It is for the player to unravel the mysteries behind the Red Immortals. # Speak to the Crazy Man in the tavern of Grund # Speak to Learned Scholar in the Great Library near Galwe # The Learned Scholar will deny any further help, unless the player retrieves a family heirloom from the grips of the bandit Rdahcim. It is for the player to now defeat this pack of outlaws # Defeat Rdahcim´s outlaw warband, consisting of 122 units (Brigands, Bandits, Notorious Outlaws). He will emerge near Galwe. Defeat him quickly before he is able to escape. # Rdahcim himself will flee on most occasions, but his hideout (Outlaw Encampment) will nevertheless appear on the map after his defeat. Clear his hideout of all bandits. # Return to the Learned Scholar # Go to the Lord´s hall of Amarna and speak to the Erudite Scholar. # Speak to the Mythseeker in Sasspegah castle # Head over to the village of Wahran, were the player will encounter a small Red Immortal patrol consisting of 10 Red Immortals. However this patrol will flee upon contact, at a night speed of 4.4 and a day speed of 7.3. This makes them incredibly hard to catch and forces the player to attack the patrol with a small mobile task forces (If you have more than 20 units in your party you will not be able to even see them). The player should therefore field an highly experienced elite army consisting of a balanced mix between infantry, cavalry and skirmishers/archers/crossbowmen. # Defeat the patrol. A message will appear subsequently on the screen reporting about the Red Immortal leader Mactabilus, who will avenge his men from the defeated patrol. Shortly afterwards a 60 men strong contingent of Red Immortals will emerge on the map. Escape is possible, but the player has to be fast as Mactabilus will spawn right next to the player with a day speed of 6.5 # Defeat Mactabilus´ Red Immortal contingent. Warning: Red Immortals are one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, infantry units known to all of Perisno. The player should prepare himself/herself and try to knock as many Red Immortals unconscious as possible (so the player can later on recruit them from his/her prisoner stack). Upon the defeat of Mactabilus and his Red Immortals, the player will receive the Aegis shield # Return to the Crazy Man in Grund, and receive the Imperial Captain Armor (armor piece worn by every Red Immortal). Geldar Extermination Quest Ultihdir, a minor Elintoran noble, has just recently accepted the honour to govern a small fief near the Geldar forest. Governing this territory has become more of an nuisance than a profitable task however: Geldarin elves have plagued his lands by raiding and pillaging the few farms and villages. One group in particular, lead by the Geldarin noble Kalrind, has caused the most severe damage upon Ultihdir fiefs. Desperate and in dire need of help, Ultihdir has pledged the player to put Kalrind and his infamous band to an end. # Speak to the minor noble Ultihdir in the Lord´s hall of Forniron. After accepting the quest, Kalrind´s band will spawn just next to the player. Tip: Kalrind's Band will also attack adjacent Elintoran lords. This can prove to be helpful, in case the player isn´t able to defeat Kalrind on his/her own (or if the player is thinking about causing havoc among the Forniron peninsula) # Defeat Kalrind's Band. Kalrind fields a wide assortment of Geldarin troops, including powerful Geldarin noble troops. His initial spawn will consist of anywhere from 79 to 158 troops. His troop composition is the following: 24-50 Geldarin Foot Knights, 24-47 Geldarin Nobles, 10-20 Geldarin Woodland Archers, and 20-40 Geldarin Woodland Bowmen. Upon contact, the relation with Geldar will decrease to -25. After defeating Kalrind, the relation to Geldar will further decrease to -100. Even though the player´s relation with the Geldarin elves is now negative, the player is still able to start Sidherton's Geldar Quest. # Return to Ultihdir and receive your reward, which will consist of 7000 Aurums. Sidherton Geldar QuestCategory:Legendary WeaponsCategory:Quest A reclusive elf inside the tavern of Forniron, claims to require the player´s help in an important matter. He introduces himself as the Geldarin elf Sidherton and briefly mentions, probably because of personal trauma, atrocities committed by the Elintoran Elves. However for the Geldarin Elves to be freed from their oppressors, Forniron must fall. # Speak to Sidherton in the Forniron tavern. He will give the player the task to conquer the Elintoran capital of Forniron. There is no time limit, so the player can complete this task on any occasion. # Conquer Forniron. This may prove extremely difficult due to the massive archer advantage Elintor has over all the other major factions. # Speak to Sidherton in the Forniron tavern. He will reward the player with 50 Geldarin Nobles and Duskfall (Darkforest Ranger Bow), the strongest bow in all of Perisno. Furthermore your relation with the Geldarin elves increases to 100, while the relation with Elintor decreases to -100 Illica Falki Questline A quite peculiar man in the tavern of Voldeberg is offering the player a unique work opportunity. This man introduces himself as Nodah, a representative of the Illica Falki, and pledges the player to help the Illican´s in their struggle against the Reich des Drachen. Claiming that the Reich were foreign invaders who took former Illica territory by force, it has been every Illicans holy task to fight against this oppression, even though their forces are far inferior to the Reich´s army (concerning numbers). But the player may change every present Illicans fate, and finally rewrite history. # Speak to Nodah in the tavern of Voldeberg. He will order you to attack a Reich´s caravan and steal its gold # Defeat the Reich´s caravan. Their name is colored blue, so don´t attack any average Reich caravan. Upon victory, a freed Illican Soldier will gift the player with the Reich´s gold, which he has stolen from the caravan. It will spawn in the player´s inventory as "Reich´s Caravan Gold". Don´t sell it, or the player will fail the quest. # Return to Nodah (Reward: 2000 Aurums and 1500 Exp) # Speak again to Nodah in the Voldeberg tavern. He will give the player a quest to defeat a Local Reich´s Lord army. # Defeat the Local Reich´s Lord army. He will spawn near Voldeberg and his title/name is again marked in blue. The Local Reich´s lord fields approximately 64 troops, consisting of Drachen Dragoner, Drachen Speerkämpfer, Drachen Knappen and 3 Drachen Priester. # Return to Nodah (Reward: 2500 Aurums and 2000 Exp) # Speak once again to Nodah. He will give the player a quest to defeat a large group of Drachen Priester # Defeat the Drachen Priester army, spawning next to Voldeberg. Warning: This may prove to be the first real challenge for the player. The Drachen Priester contingent consist of approximately 92 Drachen Priester cavalrymen. Most of the Drachen Priester are either equipped with a two handed sword, a lance and shield or an mace and shield. This makes them very versatile and rather difficult to defeat. Paired with their heavy armor, the player should take necessary precautions and establish a strong combat force before attacking the Drachen Priesters. # Return to Nodah (Reward: 3000 Aurums and 2500 Exp) # Speak once again to Nodah. He will give the player a quest to defeat a Valahirian mercenary warlord, named Gunnar. He is known as an infamous Illican killer and needs to be put to justice # Defeat Gunnars army, spawning near Bebbanburg. Warning: Gunnar's army is a force to reckoned with. He fields around 225 troopers, consisting solely of strong valahir foot infantry and archers. His troop composition is the following: 97 Valahir Huskarl´s, 45 Valahir Ullr´s, 90 Valahir Seggr´s and 28 Divine Aethlings. Massive cavalry charges may therefore prove fatal, especially if the player is about to face the Divine Aethlings with their two handed Executor war axes. Skirmishers are therefore a more reasonable solution this problem, as the only skirmishing unit of Gunnars army, the Valahir Ullr, are rather mediocre and may prove to be better infantry units than archers. # Return to Nodah (Reward: 3500 Aurums and 3000 Exp) # Speak one last time to Nodah. He will give you his last task, which consist of the player being pledged to conquer Voldeberg # Conquer the Reich city of Voldeberg # Return to Nodah and finish the questline. The player will be known by the Illica Falki as an legendary hero, next to famous historical figures like Zeladeck the Chosen One. Furthermore the player will increase his/her relationship to the Illicans up to +100, receive the ability to purchase endless quantities of Illica Falki Hunter´s (Illica Falki lowest tier. 200 Aurums each) from Nodah (and upgrade them to higher tiers like the Illica Falki Ranger) and being gifted with 4000 Aurums and 3500 Exp. In contrary, the player´s relation to the Reich des Drachen will decrease to -100 Third Legion Quest Visavo Austad is in need of a commander and a strong cohort of men to help him take the Third Legion from Atanos Octiem's corrupted hands. # In order for the player to sneak into the Third Legion Outpost, they must first obtain a full set of Third Legion armor (helmet, armor, and boots). This can be done by hunting down Atanos Octiem's scouting parties. The set can be any combination of Third Legion armor types. If player is non-human, this way is closed, because gear is only for humans. In this case, the player will have to help Third Legion parties in battle, and increase his relation with Legion to at least 20. # Sneak (or simply go, with relation +20) into the Third Legion Outpost (located northwest of Samarra Castle). # Find and talk to Visavo Austad, located in the residential district to the right of the drawbridge before the large castle (note: the player must have >500 renown to progress past this point). Upon accepting the quest, Visavo Austad and 21 of his soldiers will join your party. # At this point, the Third Legion Outpost will become attackable, with a powerful garrison of around 450 troops. The player must defeat Atanos Octiem and his garrison with Visavo Austad in the party. # Upon defeating the entire garrison, enter the fort one more time and click 'Claim the fort for Visavo Austad'. # Talk to Visavo Austad once more, and he will give the player rewards of 20,000 aurums and 8,000 xp, and the player will complete the quest. Upon completion of the Third Legion quest, the Third Legion Outpost will become a friendly location that the player is free to enter at any time. Visavo Austad, as promised, opens the previously closed market in which the player can find many merchants selling special goods including Third Legion equipment. The player can also hire all Third Legion troops from the Third's Marshal, including the elite Atanon Guard infantry. Remus' Quest # Speak to Remus, who will be in Murdenholl # Speak to Remus again, asking him to finish his story (some time may need to pass) Reward 150 aurums and 55 xp # Find and speak to Archduke Methenor of Elintor, who will give you approximately 200 aurums. # After some time, speaking with a traveller by using the option "What's new?" will allow the traveller to convey a message: Remus has gone to the town of Sut to deal with a group of giants seeking to join the Wolf Knights. The player has an option to refuse the quest or accept it. # Go to Sut and speak with Remus. He will state that you must deal with the group of giants interested in the path of the Wolf while he attempts to calm everyone down while inside the town. The player has one more chance to refuse the quest. If the player accepts it, Remus will state that the giants are just outside town. # This is the most challenging part of the quest. You must defeat ~300 Sut giants, a good portion of which are Sut Berserkers. The fight is very challenging and can easily and completely destroy an unprepared player character. The quest also functions as a bounty quest: if another group reaches and destroys the giants first, you fail. An easy tactic is to attempt to kite the Sut Giants into Grand Chieftain Azhar's party and watch his Sut Chieftains tear the giants apart. Make sure you are the one who engages the giants, however. # Return to Remus for a reward of 10,000 aurums. Wyvern Escort Quest # Speak to High Dragon Priestess Khivachis in the castle at Reichberg # Escort 30-40 Wyvern Knights from Reichberg to Voldeberg (you fight an army of 80 Sectarian Dragon Priests along the way) - NOTE- the group of knights MAY 'disappear' upon reaching Voldeberg and you cannot speak to them to complete this part of the quest. Also make sure you have a big enough army to defeat the Dragon Priests. The Wyvern Knights on their own are not enough and if you can't beat them the quest will bug out and they will hunt you forever until you finish them. # Speak to the Wyvern Knights after reaching Voldeberg, then speak to Khivachis back at Reichberg for a reward # Accept the next part of the quest from Khivachis, then hunt down 5 groups of Sectarian Dragon Priests # Return to Khivachis again for a reward # Speak to Khivachis again for the final portion of the quest. # The named Sectarian priest should spawn near Friesing. Defeat him and report back to Khivachis for a Wyvern mount and the right to use Khivachis as a companion. Defeat the Sectarian group of priests # Accept the quest from Kaiser Otto IV. # Sectarian group of priests spawn near Voldeberg (approximately 200-250 units). # Defeat the Secretarian group of priests. # Talk to Kaiser Otto IV, you will get 5000 aurums and item Drachretier Helm x1 (+50 to head armor), relationship with Reich Des Drachen +50. Venetoran Empire Quest # Find Atanos Austad in the Third Legion outpost. He can be found at the door of the temple in the marketplace # Speak with him, then say you would support him. He will tell you how the Third Legion dealt with the Demon Worshippers, and the fall of Venetor. # He will then tell you to find the old capital of Venetor. Search the area between Hakkon and Tolnaria (west to mercenary guild) until you find the Abandoned Settlement. If you have discovered it before you commence with the quest, take note of it. Like the outpost, it will disappear if you go too far # Upon entering the settlement, select the option to climb over the walls with ladders. # This is a tough battle, as you will be facing around 15-30 Assassins of Ral'Duin without only 3 troops at the top of your party as support. You cannot use your combat abilities in this battle. To win, move to the left of the settlement and find some cover. There, hopefully, only one or two of them would shoot at you. Make sure you have a high proficiency with a bow/crossbow and bring plenty of arrows. Forget a shield, the sheer number of Assassins will make them useless. # If you've run out of ammo, but managed to bring down a good number of Assassins, break down the gates of the city and lure each and every one of them into melee. Having good armour and high melee proficiencies are essential if you haven't killed them off using ranged. Make sure you are a high enough level for this fight, companions will not help you here unless they are high enough themselves. # After defeating the assassins, go back to Atanos Austad. He will tell you a large force of Ral'Duin assassins have been seen marching towards the stronghold, and asks you to help defend it. # When you go back to the stronghold, you will find a Third Visavo there. Talk to him and he will explain the situation. # You will have around 50-60 Third legion units to support your units in the defense, and Atanos Austad will ride over with an additional 10 Atanos Guards to assist. # This is quite a tough siege if you are not prepared, An army of 50 Mercenary Shieldmen, 50 Female Assassins, 100 Ral'Duin Assassins, 125 Sellswords and 125 Mercenary Crossbowmen, along with Ral'Duin himself. Recommended you bring many archers to this siege. # After repelling the attack, Austad will tell you about a merchant in Krain to go to. Go into the shop (use the door of the tavern to exit, you should see some stone stairs to the left. To the left of those stairs is a door you can use to enter the shop) and ask him a question (something about "what is the best way...... watermill". I chose the second option and it worked. # After this, The Venetoran Empire will become it's own powerful faction with two lords, along with Atanos Austad as it's monarch and it's city will be filled with 1600-2000 men. Go to Atanos Austad to claim your reward, which is a full lordly set of Visavo armour. You will also be able to change your kingdom's culture to third legion (talk to chancellor) for 500k The Meadbrewer Quest # Speak to Adventurer guild person in tavern of Amarna who tells to go to Fountain hall. # Speak to tavern keeper in Fountain hall. Ask about unusual drinks. Choose upper choice. # Go and take a walk around the town in Fountain hall. Talk to the armorer, Silberfalke, and ask about mead. Drink wineglass to bottom. Silberfalke tells you the town where you will find Meadbrewer in. # Talk to the Meadbrewer in the tavern. Choose the line beginning with "Mead you do not sell." and you get quest Talk to Requester. Location of that quest is random. # Talk to the Weaponmaster, Armorer, Horse trainer or Guild Master in streets of target town or arena master or tavern keeper. One of them is the requester. # Defeat the mercenary group outside the town, about 145-165 strong of mixed troops. # Talk to Meadbrewer, Chevalier of fortune Michael Enigmatic, Knight of Fortune Alik Grizzled or Adventuress Melanie Comely. Now there is a Beehouse in the map and Meadbrewer can be found there. Receive the reward of 5000 aurums and 500 experience. Defeat the Demon Worshippers outside of Galwe # Travel to Galwe and go to the castle. # Speak to Faris de Galwe # Ask if you can help with his studies # He will give you a quest to defeat a group of Demon Worshippers. This group spawns directly outside of Galwe # This group is about fifty men strong, and has a unique troop type called Otherworlders. These troops are large, troll-like demons summoned by the Worshippers. As you leave Galwe, they will give chase. Outside groups will not attack them, so there is no chance of kiting. Choosing the second option after initiating dialogue will lose you honor, but the group of Worshippers will halt their pursuit. # After defeating the group, head back to Faris de Galwe and speak to him. # Claim your reward of 2000 experience and positive relation with the city of Galwe. NOTE: THIS QUEST IS REPEATABLE Deliver the Zann Engineer to Forde # Make sure you've done the introductory Adventurer's Guild quest first. This can be done by speaking to any of the Adventurer's Guild members, in any tavern, and accomplishing their first task # Find one of the Adventurer's Guild members scattered across random taverns in Perisno # Speak to one of them. # They will tell you of a client wearing strange black armor located in Forde. # Travel to Forde's tavern and speak to the man wearing black armor. # He will tell you of his plight. He is a member of the Zann, one of the expeditionary forces sent ahead to build forts in Perisno before the Emperor arrives. He was sent to help provide materials for the Zann engineer who was contracted with building the Zann fortress, but he went missing while going through the desert on his way to Karnoth, getting stone materials for the great build ahead. He tasks you with finding this Zann engineer, Syabr, and returning him to Forde. # He will give you a deed that you must bring to the Zann Outpost, on the northwestern coast of the continent. # Speak to the Zann Fort General and select the top option. # He will give you a group of Kamikaze Warriors and one Ronin. # Leave the fortress and speak to the Ronin # He will tell you that the engineer was captured by Mosuru Riders, in the deserts behind the mountains of the Drahara and the Kaikoth Confederation. # Defeat one of the Mosuru Riders in the area and TAKE ONE OF THEIR RIDERS PRISONER # Speak to the prisoner via the party menu and he will tell you that they sold the engineer to a tavern keeper in one of the large Hakkon cities. # Go to this town and speak to the tavern keeper # She will give you two options: either pay her 10000 aurums or 100, as long as you defeat a group of Masnerian Knights. Note: Selecting either of the options without the proper number of aurums will bug the quest, and force you to abandon it. # Either pay her the fine or hunt down the Masnerian Knights. The group spawns right outside of the city, and is very slow. # Return to the tavern keeper and pay the 100 aurums # She will tell you that the slaves are being kept by the guild master # Speak to the guild master in town. He will offer you the Zann engineer for 30000, or 5000 if you do a quest for him. Note: Do not select the top option if you do not have enough money. The quest will bug permanently, and you will not be able to pick up ANY more Adventurer's Guild quests, as they will be expecting you to finish this one. # Selecting the latter option will take you to the Freelancer Guild. # Speak to the Freelancer Marshal, in the center of the camp, and he will give you a quest to hunt down some defecting Freelancer soldiers. # Defeat the group outside of the guild. This group is about 80 men strong, loaded with mercenaries of every caliber. # After defeating the group, return to the Freelancer Marshal # Return to the Guild Master. He will sell you the Zann engineer for 5000 aurums. # Lead the Zann engineer, named Syabr, to Forde. # Speak to Syabr when you are very close to Forde and he will automatically enter the town. # Speak to the man wearing the strange armor in the tavern of Forde. # You will gain one skill point in engineering, plus a writ that will allow you to hire advanced Zann troops at the Zann Fort, including the infamous Black Warriors. # Return to the Adventurer's Guild member who gave you the quest. # Congratulations! You've finished! Note: You may not get this quest the first time you speak to one of the guild members. Keep doing quests and you'll eventually get this one. Baron Gereon's Personal Favor # This quest will require you to have over 75 relation with Baron Gereon # After acquiring this massive amount of relation with Gereon, go and speak with him and ask him if he has any special quests for you # He will respond, if you have a high amount of renown, with an offer. He needs a special "mount" delivered to Kaiser Otto IV. Accept, and you agree to take on this burden for all # Gereon will give you a Dreaded Wolf mount # Deliver it to Kaiser Otto IV in fourteen days, or face the consequences # Get a small relation boost and some aurums Defeating the Dreaded One # This quest will require you to have over 10,000 renown. # After you have the required amount of renown, you will be approached by a messenger. He will ride up to you and tell you that the Dreaded One has appeared near Galwe, and if he is not stopped he will destroy all of Perisno. Only you can stop him, adventurer # Go to Galwe and find the Dreaded One's army # This fight is extremely tough. The Dreaded One fields about 400+ troops, about 100 of them being demons. He fields mostly cavalry, some crossbowmen, and a very small number of Otherworlders. This is the final confrontation. Make sure you are prepared, as if you defeat the Dreaded One, nothing else can stand in your way. # After you are successful in defeating the Dreaded One and his army, he will tell you to visit him at the Shrine of Graznir and retreat. # The Shrine is south of Tolrania and west of Elintor, where the Ankars usually spawn in parties of forty or more. # Enter the shrine once you reach it # There will be troops ahead, some of them high level demons like Unholy Demon Generals. Take your time and kill them all. Make sure to loot the chest(s) for a Demon Mask. # After you have slain all of the troops in the area, go to the main pavillion area and go up some steps. You will be taken through a narrow passageway that leads into a larger area, surrounded by demons and the Dreaded One himself, sitting on his throne. # He will speak some words to you, and then you will fight him and his minions. # This is an extremely tough fight. You will be fighting several demons at once, including the Dreaded One, and you will have to kill them all. Make sure to find cover very quickly, and kite them into a straight line for easy butchering. # After you kill the Dreaded One and his minions, leave. He will drop his armor, his legendary weapon called the Dreaded Sword, and a demonic horse mount called Nightmare. # Congratulations! You've defeated the Dreaded One and saved Perisno from imminent destruction! Adventurers' Guild client quests Upon completion of the quest associated with Meadbrewer, one is able to ask several of the members of the Adventurers' Guild around taverns (Alik Grizzled in bronze armour, Melanie Comely in silver armour and Michael Enigmatic in black armour) for several recurring bounty quests (similar to the ones given by the Tavern Keepers). They will give you a client, located in a corresponding town: # The client will always be an NPC in the town - notably, they will most often be the Guild Master, the Armourer, the Weaponsmith, the Tavern Keeper, the Shopkeeper (the same person one buys goods from), the Horse Trainer (horse merchant) or the Arena Master. # Upon talking to the client, they will request for you to dispatch a large warband. The type of warband encountered has great variance - if the tavern keeper says it is a "party of suspicious types", it can range anywhere from a band of escaped prisoner fodder to Third Legion outcasts, to Kaikoth exiles, or even on one occasion, a necromancer fielding undead troops. # After you defeat the warband, you must looking for any guild adventure to claim your reward. It is also convenient to travel to Meadbrewer's location (after completing his quest), the Beehouse. # The guildsman will then give you a reward - 10,000 Aurums for defeating any mysterious party, and 5,000 for defeating any other. Note: quests are repeatable. Revolution in Vinica After completion of the introductory Adventurers' Guild quest (paying back money from the rebel peasants at the beginning of the game), asking Adventurer Guildsmen (Alik Grizzled, Melanie Comely and Michael Enigmatic) in the taverns of towns for work can result in a quest such as this one. # Find one of the Adventurer's Guild members in random tavern and speak to him/her # Find the lord of Vinica. This is dependent on whoever owns the town at the current moment. # The lord, saying that he fears of a revolution in Vinica, will ask you to hire several Mercenary Nihonians. They can be found in taverns as regular mercenaries. # Upon finding a Mercenary Nihonian, choose the dialogue option corresponding to the reinforcement of the Vinica garrison. # Hire the Nihonians as regular mercenaries. # They tell that they are few in numbers and you must speak to their Ataman Omelian Kassap about more soldiers. Find him in Serin Castle (in Elintor territory) # Speak to him and then escort him to Vinica. # When you are close to Vinica, it will be taken by a unique faction called "Tolrania rebels". When you reach near the town, talk to Omelian Kassap and he will enter the town. Follow him in # It will be a small fight with about 30-40 Yeomen and nibor hood`s marksmen, pretty easy to defeat. # After you defeat the rebels, go and meet Ataman in Vinica tavern (he can be in one of the rooms in 2nd floor). # He tell you that the rebel treasure is somewhere in town and you can try to find it. # After you end the dialogue with Ataman, you'll spawn in Vinica street. You can skip this part of quest or try to find the treasure (you can find it in the right side of the street, after the barricade you can notice a door - it`s destructible. Destroy it and then go to the ladder, climb it, then jump on the shelf, then on to the next one and find a small chest with some gold ingots and yeoman equipment in it). # Claim your reward from one of the guildsmen # The relations with Vinica after completing quest will fall to about - 12, but the relations with the Lord of Vinica will rise. Note 1: after you crush the rebellion, you can notice that the garrison in Vinica is only about 30-40 nihonians. The garrison will regenerate after some times, but you can use the opportunity to attempt to capture the town. Note 2: like the Zann engineer quest, you may not get this quest the first time you speak to one of the guild members. Keep doing quests and you'll eventually get this one.